If My Heart Keeps Singing
by littlehanyan
Summary: An evil witch sends all fairy tale characters to a place where there are no happy endings. The only person who can break the curse is Eliana- a confused young woman who has no idea who she is. / once upon a time au


_Once upon a time, there was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know. Or think we know. One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen. Our world. This is how it happened…_

* * *

The dragon in the ballroom was dead. The witch was nowhere to be seen. Nothing could keep him away from his love any longer.

He ran up the stairs towards the highest tower of the palace, taking two at a time. He couldn't keep her waiting. He _wouldn't_ keep her waiting. He opened the door to the only room up there and saw the love of his life lying on the bed. Even asleep she looked stunning, she was wearing a blue strapless dress, her short blond hair was sprawled over the pillow and her cheeks were slightly pink. He leaned over and touched her pink lips with his. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped as air filled her lungs. She took a few breaths, still not used to breathing, then blinked. When she saw him her lips curled up into a smile.

''Sweden…''

''Finland.''

Sweden helped her sit up and lovingly caressed her hair. He smiled back at her, something that happened so rarely. Finland was one of the few people who had ever seen him smile. She was the most important person for him and he was glad he had her back. For a moment there he had been wondering if the counterspell the wizard made a long time ago really had worked. If it hadn't and she was really dead, he didn't know what he would have done.

Finland, on the other hand, knew she didn't have to be afraid. She knew he would come and save her no matter what. She could feel it.

''I love you.'' The girl whispered and leaned in for a kiss.

''I love you too.'' Sweden held out his hand to help her stand up. ''Let's get out of here.''

She nodded and Sweden lead the way out of the castle. However, he couldn't help but notice that Finland looked a bit down.

''Something wrong?''

She sighed. ''The palace… it's ruined.'' The princess looked around. '' It was supposed to be our home.''

It was the place where she had grown up so it was natural that she was upset. Sweden let go of her hand and got on one knee.

''If we're together we can overcome anything. We'll rebuild this palace and spend the rest of our lives here. Finland, will you marry me?'' His eyes were serious and his cheeks were flushed pink.

This man was adorable. Their relationship hadn't started all that great but now she loved him more than anyone or anything. She wanted to spend eternity with him. Finland teared up and smiled a huge smile at his proposal. She nodded her head as the tears ran down her cheeks. Sweden got up and gathered her in his arms. They kissed again and again and again. At that moment they were the happiest people in this world.

* * *

About a year had passed since then. They had rebuild the palace and today was the day they had been waiting for. Wearing a beautiful white dress, Finland walked down the aisle. Sweden was waiting for her with the priest and when she reached him he took her hands. The priest cleared his throat.

''Do you, Sweden, take this woman to be your wife. Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health and love for all eternity?''

''I do.'' He gazed at the woman in front of him lovingly. It was obvious that he had never been more honest about anything in his life.

''And you, Finland, do you take this man to be your husband. Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health and love for all eternity?''

''What do you think?'' She replied with a warm smile. ''Of course I do.''

''I now pronounce you husband and wife. From now on nothing can break you apart.''

Everyone in the hall started clapping. Sweden leaned in and captured Finland's lips with his. He was hers and she was his. Nothing could break them apart. Or so they thought. Suddenly everyone gasped and stopped clapping. Sweden broke the kiss to see what had happened. All the people were staring at the entrance to the church and were terrified. They had a reason though, there was standing everyone's worst nightmare. Especially his and Finland's. The evil witch Russia.

He pulled out his sword and stood in front of his wife. ''What are you doing here?''

''I came for your wedding of course.'' She grinned but it looked so wicked.

''Get out!'' Sweden growled and sent her a glare that would have managed to scare almost anyone. Unfortunately the witch didn't even bat an eye and continued grinning.

Finland decided to step in and put her hand over her husband's. ''Worry not. You know she's powerless. She can't hurt us anymore.''

''You might want to rethink that.'' Russia said and Sweden was ready to jump at her. ''It is true that I can't hurt you in this world but that does not mean I'll give up. I'll never give up. Especially after you killed my dragon.'' She sent a nasty glare to Sweden but she was still smiling. ''I will destroy your happiness. There will be no more happy endings''

Russia smirked and before they could do anything she was gone.

* * *

The first thing Eliana did when she came home was to collapse on her bed. This day had been a disaster. She couldn't believe she had gotten fired just because she didn't want to hook up with her boss. What was wrong with the world?

The girl did not remember anything before the age of eighteen. Not even her name. She was called Eliana just because people needed something to call her. She had been living a lonely life for ten years. She had no friends or family. She supposed she had always been that way if nobody came to look for her. It wasn't that she was unfriendly or anything. Eliana actually tried really hard to make friends but most of the times men did not want just her friendship and women were just jealous. She had made some good friends over the years but she often had to move and lost all of them. Right now she had no one. Her dates never went well either. She could never feel anything with anyone. She had never been in love, or she probably just couldn't remember. Deep inside her Eliana knew what love felt like and was searching for it in all her partners. They never had it though and that's why one night stands were as far as she always went. She wondered if the person who had moved her heart was looking for her. She hoped so because if he were to find her she might be able to find herself too. Right now she just didn't know who she was. She wasn't living, she was simply surviving. Every day was the same as any other. Nothing ever changed. Eliana desperately wished something would happen and change her life.

The bell rang. Eliana groaned as she got up. Who could it be at this hour? She hadn't ordered anything. Someone had obviously made a mistake and she was just wondering why she had to be the one to suffer by getting up and going to open the door.

''Who is it?'' Eliana mumbled when she opened the door but didn't see anyone. She looked down and saw a young boy around the age of ten, with blond hair and a huge backpack, staring at her with his blue eyes. Crap. She wasn't good with kids at all.

''Can I help you?''

''Are you Eliana Väinämöinen?'' He asked, his voice full of hope.

''Yeah. Why?''

The kid grinned at her. ''My name is Peter. I'm your son.'' When he noticed her confusion he continued. ''Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption?''

Eliana's eyes widened as the sudden realization hit her. She instinctively closed the door and leaned against it. It couldn't be true, could it? But why would a kid like him lie to her? And when she thought about it, the form of his face was the same as hers. If he really was her son, why was he here though? Apparently he had decided to give her some time to let it sink in. Ten minutes later though he knocked on the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door again. He was still standing there smiling at her.

''Please, come home with me.''

Eliana supposed she could at least take him home. ''Where is your home?''

''Storybrooke.''

* * *

They had visited the wizard England. At first Sweden had been against the idea, it was true that he had saved Finland's life by altering Russia's spell but he had become really distant and angry over the years. However, Finland had insisted. They had no other choice and they both knew it. England could see the future and had told them that Russia really was going to cast a curse on the whole land and they could do nothing about it. However, he also told them that ten years later Finland could save them.

Sweden built a wardrobe from a magical tree which was supposed to protect Finland from the curse. At first she didn't want to leave everyone and preferred to be cursed together with them but in the end she understood that was the only way to save them and accepted. The thing she knew she'd regret most was that the child in her womb would grow up fatherless. She knew Sweden wanted to raise this child together with her more than anything but the wardrobe only took one person. Her husband had told her that they'd have plenty of time to make up for those ten years but she knew that he was hurt.

In the eight month of her pregnancy it happened. The whole land was surrounded by black mist and it was getting closer to the palace. Sweden grabbed Finland's hand and pulled her towards the room where the wardrobe was. When they reached it he cupped her cheeks and kissed her so passionately that for a moment she was able to forget about everything. But when that moment passed it all came back to her. Tears were running down her cheeks as Sweden made her sit inside.

''Find us.'' He whispered as he closed the door.

* * *

The kid had been rather quiet on the ride to Storybrooke. His eyes were glued on the book of fairy tales he was reading. Eliana had time to think but she wasn't sure if that was a good thing. She was thinking about that day ten years ago, the day she had given him up. She had no idea who she was and knew she wouldn't be able to raise him. She hadn't even looked at him because she knew that if she had she wouldn't have been able to give him up. And she had to give him his best chance.

Eliana shook her head. She had to stop thinking about this because it was only making her upset. She decided that talking to the kid would be a better idea. She glanced at him and couldn't help but smile.

''You keep reading that book. Is it good?''

''It's more than just a book.''

''What do you mean?''

''Those are not just stories. They actually happened. You know that though.''

''I do? And why is that?''

''Because you're in it of course.''

''Excuse me?''

''You're princess Finalnd. The evil witch Russia sent all the people from the Enchanted forest here and only you can save them. Don't you remember?''

''Finland? Russia? Those are names of countries.''

''Yes, but in the book they are people.''

''I don't get this.''

''It seems you have forgotten for some reason. That must be why you gave me away, too. I was wondering why you did that but now I know.''

''You know?''

''Yes, you wanted to give me my best chance.''

* * *

**I know the first chapter is a lot like the Pilot but the stories are different from now on. The titles of the chapters will be the lyrics of I Wonder from Sleeping Beauty and maybe Once Upon A Dream if I have too many chapters.**

**Yes, both Finland and Russia are girls. Finland had to be a girl in order to give birth to Peter and Russia needs to be a girl too cause she's his adoptive mother. There's also another genderbended character but you will meet her later.**

**Also I'm terribly sorry but I'll write Sweden's speech like everyone else's because I have to idea how to write in the way he usually talks. Forgive me for that.**

**As you saw the fairy tale characters have the names of the countries and their Storybrooke counterparts will have the human names. Every character is from a fairy tale though and it'll always be easy to guess which one. Now tell me, who are Sweden and Finland?**

**I know I haven't updated October & April in three weeks and now I'm starting another fic. I will update O&A tomorrow and will update both fics regularly after that. **

**Please do leave a review.**


End file.
